The Halloween Haunting
by Halloween29
Summary: Gabby was just doing regular trick or treating, but what happens when a blast from her parent's past comes back for revenge, and he's taking it out on Gabby. It's up for Gabby and her BFF Hailey to save Gabby's family from the phsyco known as J.C Riddler.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I wrote a while ago, before I knew about fan fiction which was come to think of it about a year ago, wow. Anyways and I thought it would be fun to put up so…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Goosebumps, R.L Stine does( of course this isn't really Goosebumps it's just kinda scary) **

**I do own: Everyone in this story LOL :) **

Chapter 1

The Halloween Haunting

Let's meet our heroes

It was a bright sunny day, one day before Halloween to be exact. Were Gabriella Parker and her best friend Hailey Brooks were squirming through the crowd just to get a costume for the big night. Gabriella (Gabby) was a average looking girl. She was thin and tall, with pale skin. She had straight shoulder length black hair with red highlights and bangs that covered a little bit of her forehead. Her eyes were onyx and she had reddish lips. She wore a red skin tight t-shirt, and black baggy pants with black skater shoes.

Hailey (prinney, short for princess) was a lot different from Gabby. She was shorter than Gabby but was also thin, she had a nice hourglass figure. Prinney had very fair skinned. She had long straight light blonde hair that went a little longer than halfway down her back. Her eyes were a crystal blue, and her lips were light pink. Even though one was a goth/tomboy and the other one was a girly girl, these two very different girls happened to be the best of friends.

"I told you we should have gotten our costumes sooner but no, you had to google-eye some boy who completely ignores you. Not to mention, but you did it for about two hours". Prinney said firmly.

"Hey, he just happened to be the cutest guy in school". Gabby replied trying to defend herself.

"Oh yeah sure, just _happened _to be". She sighed.

"Come on Ella, he's in ninth grade, were only in eighth he would never fall for any of us". Prinney said in a mater-o-fact way. Gabby sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess your right".

"I know I'm right".

"Next…next, NEXT"! Shouted the stubborn salesman. The two girls turned their heads, not knowing he was calling them.

"Oh, uh sorry". Gabby apologized, the salesman just rolled his eyes. Prinney put a finger to her chin in deep thought.

"Hmm, I think I'll take the princess outfit, a small". Prinney said.

"Aren't we being a bit optimistic". The salesman said, getting her costume, Hailey raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say to me"? She asked, offended and angry.

"I'm just saying, that it might be a bit too small for you". Just then Gabby stepped in.

"She's thinner than you'll ever be, tubby". The salesman snarled.

"You little punk". He replied.

"Just give me the skeleton costume, a medium". He got the costume and threw it at her. Prinney pulled Gabby towards her.

"What are you doing". She whispered sternly.

"He called you fat". She whispered back.

"That's my problem, not yours". She hissed back. "Now, just try to be nice". Gabby growled than turned to the salesman, and put on a fake smile.

"Thank you, happy Halloween". She said, he grunted. But as they left the store Gabby mumbled under her breath.

"Jerk". (they're 13 they can't curse)

They walked out into the cool crisp evening, the sun was setting and the wind was dying down. Gabby got home and rushed up the stairs, not even bothering to say hi to her mom. She just wanted to get to bed, Halloween was her favorite holiday. Gabby snuggled into bed as she awaited the day of tricks and treats. She has heard the rumors about monsters and maniacs, but she didn't believe them, why? Because she wasn't an idiot; plus, they were a bunch of eighth graders, what did they know? About an hour after the sun rose above the horizon Gabby was immediately up and ready for the day…and night.

**Well there you go, this chapter is so you get to know more about our heroes. By the way, Ella is the nickname Hailey gives Gabby. I promise the other chapters will be longer. Well hope you enjoyed, please R&R till then. PEACE XD**


	2. Prinney's Dream

**Wow, I'm ashamed. I haven't updated in like forever. That's not like me. Anyways, well here's chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: Prinney's dream**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Goosebumps**

**I do own: everyone in this story**

Gabby rushed down the block cursing her luck. She was late, and she knew it. She ran on the front school grounds and rushed through the main doors. She walked up to the woman in the main office, the woman looked at her and handed her a late slip. Gabby nodded her head indicating, thanks. It wasn't new to her; she had been late before many other times. She slipped into class and walked up to her teacher, and so started the routine.

"Her you go Ms. Carlo". She said with a smirk, the teacher glared at her and snatched the slip out of her hand.

"Take your seat Ms. Parker". She hissed placing the slip on her desk and continuing the lesson.

"Evil Witch". She mumbled. Gabby slowly walked over to her seat and looked over to where Prinney sat, it was empty. _Where was Hailey?_ Gabby sat in English class bored out of her mind. She didn't bother paying attention, five minutes left. It seemed like torture, 3…2…1…DING! The sweet sound rang through the room. The sweet feeling of lunchtime. Gabby made her way to the lunchroom and spotted Prinney sitting at a lunch table; alone. Gabby cocked an eyebrow and walked towards her.

"Hey Prinney". Gabby said as she pulled out a chair and sat in it setting her lunch bag on the table. Prinney looked over to her and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey Ella". She said wearily, Gabby cocked another eyebrow.

"Why were you late?

"Slept in". She said placing her hands under her chin and resting on the table. Then Gabby noticed the bags under Prinney's eyes.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it". She said aggressively, and started playing with her mash potatoes.

"That's not like you". Gabby said, concern growing on her face.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it"! She snapped, her voice and anger growing. Gabby had a look of hurt, and it dawned on Prinney at what she had just done.

"Ella, I'm sorry….I'm tired and…I wasn't thinking". She said, guilt building inside. Gabby gave an understanding smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, wanna talk about it now"? She asked, Prinney gave a sigh but nodded.

"I had a dream". She started,

"A dream"? Gabby asked.

"More like a nightmare". She corrected, Gabby nodded and motioned for her to go on.

"It was you and me on Halloween night, we were walking down the street getting candy when all of a sudden this horrible creature comes out of nowhere and attacks us". She took a breath and continued.

"It was black with red eyes and drool was hanging out of its mouth and its teeth". She shuddered.

"It's teeth so sharp, they could cut a tree in half with one foul swoop". She exclaimed making a swooping motion with her hand.

"What happened next"? She asked with excitement, but not trying to show it.

"It scratched you in the arm then pushed you to the ground".

"Ouch". Gabby said as she held her right arm.

"It roared in my face, and I could literally feel the sweat. Then a man comes and calls himself J.C Riddler".

"That sounds like a guy who could be a villain on Batman". Gabby interrupted.

"Well yeah, but villains on Batman don't take and knife and try to kill you". Prinney said, Gabby nodded.

"Good point". She said, Prinney sighed.

"It all seemed so real". She said, Gabby smiled sincerely and finished her sandwich.

"Dreams can do that". She said, the bell rang making the two teens jump.

"Well, lets get to Science". Gabby said, the two got up and threw away the remainders of their lunch. The dismissal bell finally rang and the regular amount of kids came out at a surprisingly fast rate. The bus ride home was silent, neither girl said a word. Gabby starred out the window thinking. Riddler. Why did that name sound so familiar to her? She didn't know a Riddler, but now that Prinney mentioned it; it became a hard piece of her past to remember. The bus came to a halt in front of Gabby's bus stop. Gabby bid Prinney goodbye and got off, taking her time home. Gabby walked through the door and slipped her shoes off. Her mom's head popped out of the kitchen. Noticing it was her daughter, she stepped fully out and walked over to her. Stirring the food in the pan she carried with her.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a good day"? Her mom asked placing a kiss on Gabby's cheek.

"Yeah mom, it was ok. I'm gonna go upstairs to do my homework". She said to her mother as cheerfully as she could.

"Ok well, dinner will be ready in a few". She said holding up the pot. Gabby nodded as she trotted upstairs. She entered her room and flung her backpack on her bed and went over to her desk. She opened her laptop and went onto Google. She typed in J.C. Riddler, it didn't hurt to try. 'No results' dang! She closed her laptop and walked over to her bed, and began to do her homework. It was hard for Gabby to concentrate on her homework so she set it aside for later. After all, tomorrow was Saturday. Gabby laid on her stomach on her bed starring at her clock. 5:55. Gabby promised Prinney to meet at 6:30 and she was gonna get ready at six. The clock finally struck six and it was finally time.

**Love it? Hate it? Wanna take over the world? Let me know in a review. Hope ya enjoyed it. Till then. PEACE XD**


End file.
